EGOT
by poeticgrace
Summary: Four times Vince and Eric attend award ceremonies.
1. The Emmy

_The Emmy._

It was always funny to Eric that the first major award Vince won was for a three-minute appearance on the new James Cameron drama for HBO.

He only did it as a favor for the pilot episode, but it was enough for him to be recognized by the Academy. The two of them laughingly toasted with champagne over crepes prepared by Drama when the nominations came in. Neither of them hedged their bets that he would actually win. There was some pretty hefty competition in the category that year, between Matt Damon appearing on Glee and Leonardo DiCaprio making a cameo in this weird project on NBC. Still, a nomination was a nomination, and Vince felt honored that his three minutes of television time were worth noticing, even if he didn't really believe it himself.

Of course, that year wasn't just memorable because of the nomination and the win. It was the year that they finally figured out that they were more than friends had even privately acknowledged that they were very much in love with each other. It was only a few weeks before the Emmy nominations were announced that they had even told anyone else. Vince had very nervously sat Drama and Turtle down in his living room before explaining that things were changing and that they were together now. Their two closes friends had taken it mostly in stride, and a month later, were completely supportive. They had flirted with the idea of telling their mothers or even Ari and Shauna, but their plans weren't firm yet. It's only after breakfast, when they are alone in the den running over all the press Shauna and the network wanted him to do, that Vince even brings it up.

"We should probably tell Shauna now."

"What?" Eric asked distractedly. He was trying to make heads or tails of all the demands HBO was putting on Vince and then the secondary requests that Shauna had sent their way. There were a lot of people who wanted access to his boyfriend. "Why now? We've already got a lot going on, Vin. I can't really deal with Shauna and Ari freaking out right now."

Vince combed his fingers through his dark hair. It was neatly trimmed right now for the Nora Ephron romantic comedy he was filming with Natalie. He had to be at the studio in a few hours. Eric had a lot of work to do before then, and the last thing he needed was to figure out this huge decision with Vince in between phone calls with the Today Show and Entertainment Weekly. Vince knew that, but it didn't change how he felt. They had been hiding this for a long time, most of all from themselves. Now that he had finally come to terms with how he felt, he wanted the rest of the world to know. The tabloids had always said it would take one hell of a person to get Vince to settle down, and there wasn't anybody better for him than Eric.

"Yes, right now, E," he finally answered. "And I mean it, I want to talk to them." The urgency in his voice caused Eric to drop the call list to the floor. Vince reached for his hand next to him, brushing his thumb over his wrist absently while he talked. "They need to know before hand because I intend on taking you as my date. And I don't want to hear any objection or some stupid plan about setting up a date with a decoy. You are the one who told me to do the favor. You're the one who makes all of this possible day after day. I am not going there without you by my side. Besides, you know that I always get bored during those things. Who else is going to make jokes with me?"

Eric softened at Vince's insistence. There were a lot of reasons that this was a bad idea, but those big blue eyes voided all of them. "Okay," he agreed easily before leaning in to kiss Vince. "And if I didn't say it enough earlier, Vin, congratulations. I am really proud of you. This is huge. I know you don't actually think you'll win but I do."

"Well, if you have faith in me, E, then I know I'm a lock," he declared boldly.

They managed to get through press rounds that day before setting up an evening meeting posed as a congratulatory dinner with Vince's agent and publicist. The guys offered to go along for support, but Vince and Eric very discreetly asked Ari and Shauna to meet them without their assistants or other keepers at their side. They avoided the usual paparazzi hotspots and elected for a quiet diner in the Valley they found when they first started dating. No one seemed to recognize him there, and if they did, they had enough discretion to never ask questions or bother him.

"What am I doing in the fucking Valley?" Ari nearly screamed at Eric when he arrived. Vince popped up from the booth beside his boyfriend, holding out his fist for the agent to bump. That instantly calmed the agent as he slipped into his cool guise as the Hollywood Power Player. "Vinny, baby, congratulations! Did you get the basket my new assistant sent over? Lloyd actually picked it out. He said that you would love it. I wasn't so sure since it had all that lotion, but he insisted."

"It was great, Ari, thanks," Vince told him just as Shauna arrived. "It was almost as nice as that car that my publicist here had sent over. Shauna, seriously, a Bentley? You've out done yourself."

"Nothing you haven't earned, honey," she gushed as they exchanged kisses. She bussed Eric on the cheek next before sliding into the booth across from them. "Hi, Eric. I hope we can make this quick. One of my kids has a dance recital or something. Christy just told me to be at the school in an hour."

Vince looked to Eric for direction, but the manager just shrugged as if to say, _this is your thing, you take the lead. _"Alright, you want it short," Vince pondered aloud. "Well, let's see. I was nominated for an Emmy today. E told me the ceremony is in September. I'd like to wear Oscar if you think we can get him, Shauna. Ari, try to lock down that drama piece with Anne within the week. E said this Emmy will give me some credibility since the leeked dailies from this rom com are doing so well. Oh, and E and I are together. So, yeah, he'll be going with me to the Emmys."

Shauna dropped her cell phone with a loud thud. She had been making notes in her schedule when Vince made the announcement. "The fuck? Vincent..."

"Nope, Shauna."

"Vince," Ari warned.

Eric could sense what was coming before it happened. He wasn't about to let anyone ruin this for Vince, not when they were finally happy and had something to celebrate. This shouldn't be a problem. E wouldn't let it be. "Nope, Ari, you can just stop now," Eric countered. "You heard Vince loud and clear. We are together. No fit you throw, no threats you make, nothing you can do is going to change that. At this point, you are either with us or you're not. We can find another agent or another publicist. Being gay in Hollywood isn't the taboo it was a few years ago."

"Yeah, Ari, it's even legal to get married in New York now," Vince reminded him. The actor looked pointedly at Eric and blushed. "Not that we're thinking about that..."

"Yet," E finished for him with a smile. "So, we will give you a day to think about how you want to handle this. Your answer will help us decide if you are going to stay on the team. The only people who know right now are Turtle and Drama. We're telling our mothers tomorrow. You have until the end of the week before I start telling the rest of the world."

"Vincent, honey," Shauna tried.

Eric dropped his napkin on his plate and shook his head. "You talk to me about this, Shauna, not Vince. This isn't just business. This is our fucking life. This is just about you protecting Vince's career. Well, I could give a fuck about his career," Eric told them both. This is about me needing to make sure he is okay - that we are okay. It's about protecting him."

"That's bullshit, E, and you know it," Ari laughed humorlessly. "You care about his career just as much as we do. You built your entire life around Vince."

"You're right, Ari, I built my entire life around Vince," E shook his head. "A life we are living together, if you hadn't noticed. I won't let anyone fuck that up for him, even me. I could be greedy right now. I know that this isn't the best thing for his career, but I don't give a damn. I care about him, about his heart. When you all quit caring what happens, I am still going to be there."

"Twenty-four hours, Ari," Vince repeated one more time before getting up from the table and leaving the restaurant. Eric looked at the two after Vince had left. He could only shake his head as he dropped a few large bills on the table and follow after his boyfriend.

The next day and for the next three months after that, Eric and Vince worked closely with Ari and Shauna to control things. The two of them came out of the closet quietly, doing a few select interviews and posed for pictures together exactly once. The only big change in their day-to-day life was the added bodyguard Eric hired when the paparazzi started getting a little too close. Before they knew it, September had arrived, and the day of the Emmys was upon them.

Drama and Turtle spend the night the day before, waking up early with the guys to play a round of golf as per their usual award show tradition. Drama makes them breakfast afterward, and they just laugh over pancakes and coffee like it's no big deal. Awhile later, the team of stylists arrive to get the guys ready. It's Armani and D&G for Turtle and Drama. Vince got the requested Oscar, and Calvin Klein sent a suit over for E personally. They look slick, and Turtle is just sure he is going to get lucky. Drama practices posing in the hallway mirror for a half-hour before the limo comes. Vince tries to calm his pre-show jitters, sitting calmly next to a silent but nervous Eric on the sofa.

The cameras are bright and hungry for the new power couple when they walk the red carpet. E still isn't comfortable with the attention, but this isn't about him. He isn't Vince's manager tonight. He is his boyfriend, there to just support his guy on what could be a very good night for both of them. Soon enough, they find their seats inside, tucked between the cast from the new JJ Abrams spy thriller and a few of the leads from Community.

Later on, when they crawl into bed way too late, the Emmy tucked between them on very expensive Egyptian cotton sheets, Eric remembers how Vince thanked him first and the way that Drama teared up with pride and the sound of their mothers' voices on the other end of the line when they called them backstage. That's what Vince they'll take away from tonight. There will be headlines tomorrow, a snapshot of them kissing before Vince took the stage. People will be interested in whats going on in their lives because that's the nature of the beast. For now, Vince doesn't seem to care much. He kisses Eric sleepily on the side of the head before snuggling beneath the down comforter.

"It's all about the EGOT, E. One down, three to go. Think I can do it?"

Eric smiled affectionately at the man that he loved. "I think you can do anything."


	2. The Grammy

_**The Grammy.**_

The movie of Vince's dreams comes about six months after he wins the Emmy. It's a Thursday morning, and he's in the middle of looping when his cell phone rings. It's Ari, a sign that something big is headed his way. His agent always calls when he insists on delivering big news himself, when Eric just isn't good enough to pass along something Ari will undoubtedly take all the credit for. He waves apologetically at the sound engineer before answering the phone tossing his headphones to the side.

"Yeah, Ari, can you make it quick? I'm in the middle of looping."

"Vinny, baby, you'll be glad you answered my call when you hear what I'm about to tell you," Ari chuckled. "I have two words for you: Joey Ramone."

It was a role that Ari had actually lost for Vince a few years ago, when his treatment of a former producer proved to be too harsh when he was trying to chase other projects. Bob had seemed fragile at the time but had gone in for the kill later, despite E's best pleading. Eric had never said as much, but Vince knew that he blamed himself for losing that movie. Vince had wanted it almost as badly as he had ever wanted anything. Other than Medellin, it was definitely the closest to a passion project he had ever come.

"Wow, the Ramones project? I thought it was tied up in development over at Warner. You know that they won't touch me after the whole Aquaman sequel thing," Vince reminded him. He refused to get his hopes up if this was just going to end in heartache again. "If you are telling me to get excited about this, you better know that they want me for sure. I am not going to believe in this project if it's just going to get snatched up again. I'm serious, Ari, you don't want to fuck this up for me again."

"I hear you loud and clear," Ari assured him. "There have been some shifts in management over at Warners, and they are unloading scripts that have never gone anywhere. Someone over at Paramount snatched it up and knew that you were attached to it at one time. I got a call personally today from the head of development. You are not only the frontrunner for the role as Joey Ramone, you are the only choice."

"I'll call you back."

"Vin, we need to get this locked down."

"Ari, I'll call you back," he repeated before hanging up on his agent. A moment later, he pushed a few buttons on the touchscreen to call E. "E!"

"Vince, you will make a beautiful Joey Ramone," Eric laughed as soon as he heard his boyfriend's voice. "Ari just faxed over the offer papers a little bit ago. He wanted to tell you the news personally. I got everything in the car and am on my way over to the studio. I think you're going to be very happy."

"I don't care about the money. I'm gonna be Joey fuckin' Ramone," he said excitedly. "We have to go to New York. I want to go back to Queens and retrace their steps. Man, can you believe this is real? I never thought it'd happen after what Ari did. Man, I want to start taking lessons right away. I still have that guitar, I think. Oh, and we need to find a voice coach. E, are you getting all this?"

"Yeah, Vin, I got it," E chuckled. The offer papers were pretty generous, and the budget included line items that would get him the training that he required. Eric had already done some rough research on the top vocal coaches and knew there were a few musicians back in New York that would be more than happy to add credits to their IMDB page by helping train Vince. "I actually have a few stipulations that I think we need to add to your contract. Finish up your session. I'm going to go over some of the points with Ari on merchandising. I'll meet you in the lobby afterward."

Vince is so excited that he can barely focus on finishing the session. The engineer celebrates with him afterward, toasting with sparkling water they find in the studio fridge. They rewatch a few of the scenes from the romantic comedy he did last fall around the time of the Emmys to make sure that everything is perfect before Vince leaves him with a handshake. His work on the film is done, save for some press he'll have to do when it's released next month. But he's not thinking about any of that when he skips the elevator and takes the stairs two at a time just because he can't wait to see E any longer.

His boyfriend is hunched over on a bench when Vince arrives in the lobby, contracts spread out across his lap. Vince sweeps them away in this cheesy grand gesture and captures Eric in a long kiss. He knows that other people are watching, but he doesn't care. This is the best news he has had in awhile. "Joey Ramone," E whispers when they pull apart, his fingers tracking through Vince's long curls. The way Eric looks at him then, all proud and full of awe, it makes Vince's heart do a somersault. "I am so proud of you."

"Are you kidding? You did this for me."

Vince was always giving Eric the credit for his career. The project had been one that E had found, like most of the ones that Vince ended up really loving. It had been his idea to do _Head On_ way back when and the first one to point out when _Medellin_ was going south. Vince trusted E's judgement more than anyone's, even his own.

"No, Vin, I didn't do this for you," he counters. "How about we both take credit?"

"Sounds good," Vince smiles. "So what's the offer?"

"It came in just over $7 million. The studio will pay for all of your training, and you get final approval on your instructors and coaches," Eric replies. "Plus, they gave you points on merchandising that are pretty generous. All in all, I am pretty happy with it. There is one thing that I think we should argue for, though."

"What's that?"

"The soundtrack," E tells him. "They have already agreed to use all your original vocals and instrumentation, but that's not what I am after. I am thinking that they need to name you as an executive producer on the project. You should get say on the track list. I want your name on the album sleeve. I am thinking this could be your Grammy."

Music had been one of the things that had first bound Vince and Eric together way back when. The Ramones had been the soundtrack to their adolescence, and they could both still sing every word to the whole _Rocket to Russia_ album. It only made sense that Vince should come on as a producer. No one would care more about the music on this film than he would, and E was determined to make sure he had a say.

Meanwhile, Vince was thinking about how this was something they should do together. They hadn't had a project together since their last failure, but he had a different feeling about this one - a better feeling. He somehow knew that Joey Ramone would be both their redemptions. Things had just been going too well to fail him now.

"Only if you produce it with me," he decides. "If Zach Braff can pull off the _Garden State_ soundtrack, I think an album full off Ramones hits is definite win."

That's all the encouragement Eric needs, and he spends the next week ironing out the details of Vince's contracts. Ari isn't happy when he lays out Vince's final stipulation, but neither of them back down. Vince and Eric are named as co-executive producers on the soundtrack when the ink dries on the contract, assuring that they will split 20 percent of total sales when the album is released just ahead of the movie. They will also work together with a songwriter to contribute one original song to the soundtrack, the title song that will be an homage and tribute to their heroes. "Return to Queens Boulevard" isn't just a street or a nod to a movie that Vince once starred in; it's the home that they share with the Ramones, it's the journey they will take.

Within two months, they have closed on a small house in Queens where they will live while Vince is training in the city. It's on a surprisingly quiet street a few blocks from their moms, completely discreet and devoid of social climbers and fame whores who'd want to bother them. Vince spends his days in the studio, learning to mimic his voice to match Joey's and perfecting his guitar skills. Eric comes with him sometimes and usually hears him practicing in the basement at night. They visit old friends, spend time with their families and hang out at all their favorite haunts. They also check out some of the Ramones' most famous landmarks, like Max's and what used to be CBGBs.

By the time the movie heads into production, Vince's hair is longer than its ever been, and Eric finds that he loves it more than ever. The days are long and grueling, but Vince never complains. He loves every part of filming the movie. And when the director calls cut for the day, he heads to the recording studio to work on songs for the soundtrack. Eric is always at his side, giving his opinion and working with the engineers to make everything perfect. Turtle gets to do production on a few tracks, and Drama caters the late night sessions. It's the most fun any of them have ever had on location and treasure the time together because they know there won't be another one like this.

By the time the final scenes are shot, it's been almost a year since the Emmy came out. While he isn't nominated this year, Vince will be a presenter and already has E locked down as his date. They're out of the venue as soon as he's given out the statuette and headed back to New York to wrap up the soundtrack. They spend a few days with the mixers and throw a huge party to preview some of the cuts for their inner circle. Turtle is proud when Vince tells everyone what a huge part he played, but Eric is content to stand in the corner silently, arms crossed over his chest, watching his boy work the room like he does best.

Later on, in the comfort of their tiny house in Queens - a humble abode that Eric insists they must keep even though they'll be back in their palatial Hollywood Hills stomping grounds in less than a week - they listen to the entire album from start to finish. It's like a scrapbook of memories from the past several months, and Vince can remember singing every word. When the album's final chord fades away, Eric smiles at Vince and nods one time.

"We definitely have a hit."

The soundtrack is released to great fanfare in the middle of the summer, just two weeks before the movie hits theaters. The night before it comes out in stores, Vince hands Eric the very first pressing on vinyl. He points out the liner notes after Eric finishes mooning over the grungy photographs of his boyfriend. It is simply dedicated, "For E, the only drumbeat in my heart."

The album and the movie both shoot straight to the top, garnering the couple much more attention than they could have ever predicted. Offers come in to produce other albums, but they turn them all down. It was never about that for them. This was their passion project, something they could do together. Now that it was over, they were ready to move on to the next thing they would do together. There were, after all, still two more awards to work toward.

This time, it's E that goes to the stage to accept the award, beaming proudly from the stage at Vince as he thanks the engineers, musicians, writers and producers who helped make the whole thing possible. Back stage, E hands off the award to Vince, murmuring something about getting two statues and maybe sending one to his mom since they didn't need duplicates. Vince laughs and shoves his hands into his jeans, still looking very much like the Joey Ramone he had emulated for all those months. They both wore t-shirts to pay homage to their inspirations tonight, Vince's beneath a hoodie and Eric's tucked under a sports coat. They're just about to head out to an after party when Tommy Ramone himself stops them with a quick, "Congratulations." Later on, they both agree that moment was better than any award they could have ever won. It was just another one of those things that made all of the bad stuff worth it.


	3. The Oscar

_**The Oscar.**_

The first Oscar nomination came with Vince's brilliant take on Joey Ramone, but the little statue didn't go home with him that night. It doesn't come for another two years, after Vince has taken on some heavy roles in films from Tarantino, Mendes and Coppola. Everyone is surprised, then, when he is nominated for his comedic performance in a heartwarming film by Gary Marshall. It was a reimagining of "Goodbye, My Fancy," a romantic comedy from the early 50s and Vince's first return to the genre since the pre-Ramones movie with Natalie three years ago. When Kate Hudson is cast as his lead and Gary signs on as director, Vince finally agrees to take the part. He had no way of knowing that the film would end up being his one-in-a-billion.

Unlike when he found out about the Grammy or the Emmy, Vince and Eric are on vacation when the nominations are announced on live television back in the States. Other than a daily text message checking in with Turtle or Drama, they haven't had any contact with the mainland since coming to Fiji. E is only allowed to turn on his cell phone for five minutes in the morning, and he knew that his voicemail had to be full by now. Still, he doesn't divert from the rules Vince established before they left L.A. It is their honeymoon after all; it doesn't seem like a good idea to piss off his husband before their marriage even got started.

So when Eric's phone starts ringing the moment that he turns it on that morning, he has a feeling that something big is going on. Still, as promised, he hits the ignore button and starts to type out a message to his new brother-in-law. He doesn't get more than four words in before his phone starts to ring again. Not recognizing the number, he ignores the call and continues on with the message. By the time the phone rings for a third time, his interest is piqued and he answers it. It's Kate's assistant, waiting to connect her boss to Vince. Eric hands off the phone while using his backup Blackberry to call Ari.

"Alright, Pizza Boy, you've officially earned your man card back," Ari announces as soon as he picks up the phone. Ari had revoked it the last time when it was Vince who proposed to Eric instead of the other way around. This made him the woman in the relationship, Ari argued. "Our boy is already the odds' favor to win it."

"Win what, Ari?" Eric asks distractedly as he watches Vince pace naked nearby. They have been holed up in the private beach cabana for a week, and Vince has only worn clothes when the staff came to serve them dinner, bring towels or change the sheets. "We've kinda been off the grid, remember? The only reason I even called you is because my phone won't quit ringing off the hook."

"The Oscar, E, an Academy Award," Ari replies with a laugh. Nothing could burst his bubble today, not even E's obvious disregard of the fact that the world has gone on without the happy couple. "Vince is nominated. Everyone is already betting that he is going to win it. Do you know what this means? It would put him in a whole different playing field. I mean, he won the Globe for the Ramones thing, but he didn't have a chance for the Oscar. This would give him serious clout."

Eric isn't even listening anymore. The phone is on the bed where he once sat, his hands are tangled in Vince's hair and his hands are wandering places where no other man (literally) had ever gone before. "An Oscar, Vin, the Oscar," he is murmuring as he kisses his husband soundly. Eric knows that this changes everything, that this is the one. He had his Emmy. He had his Grammy and his Globe (giving him a strong start on the elusive EGGOT, even harder to get than the EGOT). "Baby, you're gonna win this."

Vince is laughing as he tries to balance the phone under his chin and adequately kiss E back. "Kate sends her love," he manages between caresses, never losing contact with E or dropping his cell. "She got a nomination, too. The movie is even up for Best Picture. Gary is psyched. They're saying we all have a good shot."

"The best," Eric counters before remembering Ari was still on the phone. He takes Vince's cell to talk to Kate while Vince chats with his agent. A few minutes later, they both hang up to call the guys and then their moms. It doesn't take much to convince E's mom to wrangle Rita into a trip to LA for the ceremony. He's not sure how he'll pull it off, but they won't go without their mothers or the guys with them. That's always been the rule and it will stay that way even after marriage. Whatever they do, they all do together. This will be just as much Drama and Turtle's night as it will be Vince and Eric's.

After a final few calls with Marvin and Shauna, Vince pries the phone away from Eric and turns it off. They celebrate with a bottle of champagne and dip in the ocean just before sunrise. Afterward, they make love leisurely for a few hours before having breakfast on their private beach. It's the perfect way to enjoy the perks of being nominated. They don't have to deal with the press this time, that's left to Shauna and Ari. E jokes that Vince will have a great "Where were you?" story to tell when he goes on talk shows after he wins. Vince only tells E that he will look great in Hugo Boss, their current favorite designer after they did custom tuxes for their wedding.

Two weeks later, they are back in Hollywood, though Vince is mentally still in a hammock, watching E try not to sunburn. Eric gets right back into the swing of things. He takes a few meetings and answers press inquiries and works with Shauna and the studio on PR for the Oscars campaign. Vince only comes with when Eric asks. He smiles for publicity stills with Kate and does a special interview with a fan for _Entertainment Weekly_ and makes the rounds on late night talk shows. In between obligations, they find plenty of time to enjoy being newlyweds in their new home in Malibu. Drama lives just down the road, while Turtle has a house a few streets over. It's a good life, a charmed one, one they've all worked hard to get.

The campaign is in full swing by the time early winter rolls around. They are back in New York for the holidays and managed to fit in a few interviews and appearances between family dinners and obligations with friends. Vince smiles for the cameras, tells funny stories about his home life with Eric and finally reveals the truth about where he was when he found out he was when he got the news he was nominated. The movie comes out overseas, which means trips to Europe, Australia and Japan after the New Year. E comes with for most of the trips but sends Turtle with him to Japan so that he can come home to wrap up Vince's next movie. That week is the longest they've been apart since they got together, and Turtle complains that he spends all their free time watching Vince moon over E. Vince comes up with E's favorite saki as a gift and buys Turtle a new Porsche as a thank-you gift. Drama gets a matching black one when he complains about having to keep E company back at base camp.

They head back to New York one last time before the Oscars to help their moms find dresses. They meet with designers and stylists from all the major fashion houses before settling on a classic black Chanel dress for E's mom. It takes Rita a little longer to finally choose a shimmery red number by YSL. Hugo Boss sends Vince and E two perfectly tailored tuxedos that they only have to try on once. E springs for a new Rolex for Vince to wear on the big night, and Vince presents E with a pair of platinum cufflinks from Harry Winston that will be the perfect accessory. Drama is thrilled when Michael Kors sends over a custom suit without Vince pulling any strings, while Turtle gets one of the new tuxes that Kanye West just designed for Louis Vuitton.

The Malibu house is a flurry of activity the day of the ceremony. Shauna had picked out a team of experts to help prep their moms for the big night, something that started long before the guys left for their early round of golf. Everyone gets ready over at the house, including Drama and Turtle, and it feels like old times again, like it was back when _Aquaman_ came out. Eric's mom makes them all pose for cheesy photographs in the foyer, snapping them on a disposable camera she bought at the airport before leaving New York. They make funny faces and do fake prom poses and smile cheesily as they wrap their arms around each other. As much as he hates it, E knows that these are the photos he'll cherish from the night most. They're the ones that are the most authentic, the ones that are the most them.

The first hour of the ceremony creeps by before Vince's nerves start to set in. E spends most of the next hour distracting him, pointing out poorly dressed people and making jokes about how horrible the hosts are. They play their favorite game where they guess which body parts are real and which have had assistance. Finally, Cameron takes the stage with Leo to present the big award. E puts his steady hand on Vince's knee when he starts to bounce in his seat, a reminder to be cool because the cameras will be on him once the clip package is through.

"The nominees for Best Actor are..." Cameron announces before looking up at the screen.

"Matt Damon in _The Hitching Post_," Leo says into the microphone as images of the western play above his head.

"Ryan Gosling in _Redemption for Fools_," Cameron adds, pausing to allow for applause.

The clapping is still loud when Leo announces his nomination. "Vincent Chase in _The Congresswoman._"

"Joseph Gordon-Levitt in _Battle at Little Big Horn_," Cameron calls out.

"And Bradley Cooper in _Truman: A Biography_."

Cameron and Leo wait as the screen goes blank. A hush falls over the room as the five nominees' faces appear overhead. It feels like the longest 19 seconds (yes, he counted) of E's life as he waits to hear Vince's fate. The suspense soon brought to an end as Cameron says loudly into the microphone, "And the winner is Vincent Chase for _The Congresswoman_."

The announcer starts to talk about Vince's various achievements as he stands to kiss Eric. The two of them are lost in the moment and in each other, forgetting the hundreds of other people in the room. This is about them, their moment, the thing they've worked hardest for except for getting each other. E can sense that Vince doesn't want to let go but the orchestra is humming and people are trying to hug him. Vince hugs his mother and then his brother before embracing Turtle and his mother-in-law. With one final kiss to E, he makes his way toward the stage. He stops to kiss Kate, who had just won a trophy for her work in the film a few minutes before, and shakes Gary's hand again just as he had after he'd won for Best Director earlier.

E watches proudly as Vince takes the card and statue from Cameron. His eyes find E's in the audience as he holds it up as if to say, "Look, we finally made it." E nods back an affirmative acknowledgement, they have made it and they both know what it took to get there. Turtle leans over and whispers a quick, "That's our boy," in his ear and E gets a little teary because they really did do this together. Drama has his arm around his mother, still on his feet, cheering louder than anyone as Vince starts to make his speech.

"People come up here and say, I never thought I'd get here. I'd be lying if I told you I didn't think it'd be me someday. You see, I always knew I was going to win an Oscar. I could be humble and lie to you all, but that wouldn't be my style," he says. The room breaks out into laughter and light applause. "What I will say is that I believed I'd get here, I believed in myself, because I had the love of a good man. E, you always told me that I would get here, and tonight, we got it. I am so proud that I get to not only share this award but every day of my life with you." E smiles and nods, sure that the camera has panned to him. "I am so blessed to be surrounded by the best people - not only in business but in my personal life. To my brother, Johnny, and my other best friend, Turtle, we have always done everything together. I would not be who I am today without you two."

Vince glares at the conductor as he starts the music. "I waited thirty-six years to get here, you can wait a few more minutes," he tells him before forging ahead with his speech. "To my mothers - both of them, thank you so much for raising me to be a good man. To my mom and to my second mom, my mother-in-law, I owe you both more than words. And of course, to my incredible team, especially Ari, Lloyd, Shauna, Christy and Marvin, you guys are more than just the people who keep my professional life going, you are my friends and my family." He went on to thank the studio, cast and crew as the music played on behind him, not caring if the show went over. "And finally, thank you to the Academy for this incredible honor. Now, if you'll excuse me, I am going to go kiss my husband some more. I love you, New York! Good night!"

Ten minutes later, Vince and Eric walk to the stage together along with Kate, Gary and a few other producers when the movie wins Best Picture. Gary does most of the talking this time but E gets a minute at the mic to thank everyone who worked on the production along with his husband and his mother. They skip all the after parties and take the limo back to the house so that they can celebrate at a private party for just their closest friends. Vince lets his mother hold the Oscar most of the night before putting them on the piano with the other awards.

His last words to E that night remind Eric of his original mission. "Find me a play now, E," he whispers sleepily when they finally fall into bed after 3 a.m. "We should go back to New York for awhile. I'm ready for Broadway. Pick something good, okay? We gotta get us that Tony."


	4. The Tony

_**The Tony.**_

Bright lights, big city - that would always be home. Even if the rest of the world thought the spotlight was brightest in Hollywood, Vince and Eric knew the opposite to be true. The world began and ended in New York as far as they were concerned, and the final frontier of Vince's career rested on a stage in a small theatre in the middle of Broadway.

He had dealt with people his entire career, his entire life, who thought that he was nothing more than a pretty face. Even with the Emmy, Globe and Oscar to his name, they discredited his acting abilities. It was always chocked up to good costars, good directing, good writing, good editing. The awards didn't seem to mean anything. They were just because of good PR, studio money, diehard fans. All the true critics contested that taking the stage was the ultimate test of acting ability, one that Vince was determined to pass.

They were careful when they started shopping around for the right play. Vince didn't mind a musical but felt like a play was a better route. It wouldn't rely on anything more than the words and his reaction to showcase his talent. He was also adamant that he would audition for any part he took. Nothing was going to be written with him in mind. Nothing would be handed to him.

He and Eric spend two months holed up in the tiny Queens house, reading manuscripts and theatre dockets. It's only when Vince spots a revival of _Barefoot in the Park_ that he feels sure that this was the right move. He asks his husband to set up the audition and never lets Ari know that his star client had deigned it necessary to try out for a role. It wasn't that he was ashamed; quite the opposite, actually. He just wanted to get this on his own merits not because his hotshot agent from LA called in a favor or threw around his name too much.

Vince works with an acting coach for the month leading up to the audition. He takes a few classes and runs lines with Eric by their pool in the warm June sun and practices in front of the mirror. He tries different dialects and nuances and fine tunes his delivery until even the old woman who comes to clean the house on Tuesdays and Thursdays can recite the monologue from memory. And then, on the Wednesday after the Fourth, Vince goes into the city alone and auditions with a slew of actors struggling to make a name for themselves. He feels guilty when the casting agent tries to expedite his audition to the front of the line and refuses preferential treatment.

Clinging to his audition number (42) and his script (well worn and marked up), Vince is finally let into the auditorium after a very tall and very gay actor sashays back to the waiting room. His predecessor must have been pretty decent because the director, writer and producers are still buzzing when he comes in. It's been awhile since he auditioned, and Vince has missed the hum of butterflies in his stomach.

"Hello, my name is Vincent Chase," he introduces himself as he stepped into the middle of the stage. He leans over and drops the script before smiling that signature grin at the pretty brunette producer sitting to the left of the director. "I will be auditioning for the role of Paul Bratter."

Vince gives one of the best auditions of his life and calls Eric immediately after. He had wanted to come with Vince to the theater, but Vince had insisted on doing it alone. This award was going to be something he did on his own. He needed to prove it to himself that he could do this. He wanted the Tony to be his gift to Eric. He wanted to show him that all his faith, all his love, had paid off.

A few hours later, a production assistant comes out and posts the callback list on a small bulletin board in the lobby. Vince has been chatting to a few of his competitors as well as some of the others trying out for other roles in the play. He is pleased to find his name listed among four others for a second and final audition that same afternoon. He gives a repeat performance and then meets the guys for dinner. Turtle and Johnny are in for a visit, an extended vacation after the holiday. They eat pizza and drink beer and even get a little high on Turtle's mom's stoop like old times.

It's far too early the next morning when the director calls Vince, asking him to come down to the theatre for a meeting in two hours. He wakes Eric with an excited kiss, bouncing on the bed like a child on Christmas morning. E comes into the city with him this time but waits at the coffee shop on the corner so that he can return emails and calls. Vince leaves him with a kiss and a "good luck," hoping that he can return to his husband with good luck.

The small room where the meeting is being held is small and completely inundated with a circle of chairs. There are a handful of people there already, a couple faces that Vince instantly recognizes. He waves to a pretty brunette who tried out for Corie and nodded to an older woman who had auditioned for Mrs. Banks. He also spots one of the other guys who had read for Paul. He is nervous but hopeful as he takes a seat along the far right wall.

"Thank you for coming," the director announces as he rushed into the room. "Our cast is in this room."

Everyone immediately falls silent and gives him their total attention. Vince knows that a Neil Simon play and a brilliant director have the makings of a hit play. He also knows that it can't be just about the award or even putting butts in seats or impressing the critics or making the fans happy. It has to be about doing a good job, being authentic, acting believably so that the audience can lose themselves in the play. He wants to give them that experience. After all, it was a school play (and a mouthy redheaded best friend) that made him want to be an actor.

"Now, before we start, I need everyone to understand that I have no favorites. I have worked with some of you before. A few of you are box office recognized. That doesn't mean anything to me if you can't deliver for me in this role and on this stage," he reminds everyone. "All auditions were treated equally for what they were - trials."

"With that said, ladies and gentleman, may I introduce our cast..."

"Playing the part of the Telephone Man, please give a round of applause to Lucas DeSimone," one of the producers calls out. The short, round man is grinning as he stands up and takes a small bow.

"The part of the Delivery Man will be played by Terrence Howe," another producer tells them. The tall African-American man is probably in his 40s and had read flawlessly for the role. Vince had enjoyed his rendition and had told him as much afterward.

"Now, for our principal cast, in the role of Victor Velasco, we have cast Barry Thomas," the writer says as the actor stands up and waves modestly. He was a Broadway veteran that Vince had caught in a musical last year.

"Annie Turner-Rizzo will take on the part of Mrs. Banks," the first producer tells everyone. It is the same woman Vince had acknowledged earlier and his favorite for the part.

"And now, for our starring roles," the director said. "OIivia Miller will star as Corie Bradford. Gracie James will be her understudy." The pretty brunette teared up immediately as the blonde scowled at her from the corner. "Liv, I have no doubt that you will do this part justice."

"Finally," the director announces once the clapping has died down. "Ladies and gentleman, your Paul Bratter is Vincent Chase. His understudy will be Isaac Klinkenburg."

Vince feels the brunette's arms around him as he buries his face in his hands. He suddenly misses E and that warm hug that always comes when he gets a big part. He finally remembers to hug Olivia back and smile modestly at the others and goes over to shake Isaac's hand. After a few more words, the stage manager hands out the rehearsal schedule and dismisses everyone.

Seven weeks later, the play opens for previews. The show is sold out for the entire week, the theatre packed to the rafters every night. The guys come out for opening night and Eric is there for every performance. He always has flowers put in Vince's dressing room and meets him afterward with a bottle of sparkling water and a warm kiss. The reviews come out and are mostly favorable. Everyone seems to love Vince. When the play starts its four-month stint a month later, the director tells him that it is shaping up to the be THE play of the season. Ari and Shauna come out for the second premiere night and rave over him afterward backstage.

It's hard work, more tiring than being on the set. There is no edit. If he messes up, he has to learn to deal with it. He skips one Saturday afternoon performance so that Isaac's parents can see him perform and then another Tuesday night show when he comes down with a bout of the 24-hour flu. Otherwise, he's there every night for his play, even doing two shows on Saturday and Sunday. It is completely sold out the entire time and he adores the fans with their playbills waiting outside the stage door whenever he and E leave or the night. He poses for pictures and signs things and then goes home with his husband. It's the closest thing he has ever had to a regular job with set hours and decides that it's kinda nice having a schedule.

The cast and crew gather when the Tony nominations come out. While Olivia and Barry go unrecognized, everyone is thrilled when Vince and Annie are nominated for Best Actor and Best Supporting Actress. It means even more that the show is up for Best Adaptation and Vince is even asked to present. Vince gets to take three guests to the show and after talking to the guys and his mother, decides to ask Isaac and his wife if he would like to come with him and Eric. The two of them are thrilled to come, and Vince spends the whole red carpet talking up his amazing understudy. He wears a nicely tailored suit designed by the play's costumer, a young woman in her 30s who was still trying to make a name for herself in fashion. He gives back in small ways but ones that he knows will have an impact.

Vince's award comes just after a big musical number starring the host and the cast of the latest version of _Fiddler_. He sits between Isaac and E, waiting to hear his name but not fully believing just yet that it was going to come. But sure enough, his name is read and the camera pans to him and he has done it. Reaching the ranks of the elite few, he now has all the major awards to his name. He shakes Isaac's hand before pulling him into a hug and kisses his wife chastely on the cheek. Everyone is congratulating him when he feels a hand find his in the chaos. E tethers him immediately, reminds him why he is here and how he got there. With a simple hushed, "Go," in his ear, Vince makes his way to the stage to finally get his Tony.

_**FIN.**_


End file.
